


Nothing Left to Lose (Except Your Mind)

by CantVibeThis



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 12, Protective Jay, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantVibeThis/pseuds/CantVibeThis
Summary: After Prime Empire Jay has some trouble sleeping
Relationships: Kai & Jay Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Nothing Left to Lose (Except Your Mind)

The first thing Jay said once they got home was "I'm sorry." 

The others immediately told him it wasn't his fault. Zane and Pix hadn't even been in Prime Empire but were *so sure* that it wasn't his fault. Jay didn't believe them.

If he hadn't been so stupid- wasn't so stupid still- he wouldn't have gone into Prime Empire in the first place and the others wouldn't have had to go through that. He just had to do it huh. 

Everyone seemed so completely sure in the fact that it wasn't Jay's fault. It's hard to believe that when you watched all your friends die in a video game world in front of you and you're the last one standing after having them go in after you. If he'd just been smarter… 

Jay hadn't been sleeping much at all. A few hours tops the last week or so. The other ninja only noticed small things. Jay being up before them in the morning. Him being dazed and unfocused during training. There seemed to be a list of things that were odd about Jay recently, but they left him to it as not to invade his privacy.

Then one day, Kai woke up in the middle of the night. He walked to the kitchen to grab a late night snack when he saw Jay standing by the counter, eyes glazed over and holding a half full glass of water. 

Kai walked quickly over to the boy with concern clear in his face. He put a hand on Jay's shoulder about to ask him if he was ok when Jay snapped out of it. 

"O-oh! Aha hey Kai. Sorry I was just gettin' a glass of water.. I uh. I woke up!"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Man are you sure? I noticed you haven't really been sleeping. I'm worried about you."

Jay cursed to himself. He thought no one had noticed. 

"I promise I'm ok Kai-" he added a small eye roll to add to the facade. 

"Jay, I love you dude, I just don't believe you in this case. I know you've been trying to make it seem like you're ok but you know it's ok not to be right? Like we've all been through some tough shit."

Jay sighed, leaning his head against the wall and sliding to a sitting position on the floor. Kai sat down next to him.

"Jay you can talk to me. I'm here for you."

Jay leaned his head into his knees, hair falling into his face. "Just can't sleep."

"Mhm. I get that. Can I ask why? Like is it a nightmares sorta thing?"

Jay shrugged and in response Kai raised an eyebrow.

Jay sighed. Now was as good a time as ever to tell someone. 

"It's.. I guess some of it is nightmares. Some of the time I stay up trying to make sure you're all ok. Make sure you're not dead or hurt. Other times I can't tell if any of this is real or if I'm dead or dreaming or still stuck in Prime Empire and you all are dead already. Other times the nightmares are bad. Really bad. I see you all dead or the car crash from the track where you and Cole… but you don't Cubed right away and you're both hurt or Nya gets stabbed later on in the game levels or Lloyd gets hurt and I can't help him because of the barriers or I'm the last one standing and I can't save you or or-"

Kai put a hand on his back, rubbing small circles and cutting him off before he spirals. "God I'm sorry man. I hadn't even realized how that might've affected you. I would've tried to help if I knew. Tomorrow we can play a board game and talk to the others about this. No video games. Would that be ok?"

Jay looked up at him and gave him a smile and nod.

"Ok up we go!" Kai pulled Jay up and into a hug, Jay hugging back tightly immediately.

"If you makes you feel better you can sleep in my bed tonight so you're sure I'm safe."

"..I'd like that."


End file.
